


Stranger Than Fiction

by smokeopossum



Series: I'm Your Biggest Fan [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cis Female Character, Cunnilingus, Excessive Britishisms Probably, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Humiliation?, Like A LOT of sex, Meta Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F mention, Trans Female Character, Unrealistic Amount of Orgasms?, Voyeurism, gratuitous dirty talk, i'm not one to question the limits of the human body, look i don't even know what i should tag this with tbh but this should give you a rough idea, mild choking, sort of, these hands are only capable of creating filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeopossum/pseuds/smokeopossum
Summary: "... Whatcha writin’, love? Must be good if it got you out of bed.”“Nothing special,” Emily deflects, pressing a kiss to the top of Lena’s head when she leans against her shoulder. “Just a bit of fiction.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> not to be confused with the will ferrell movie  
> you know that trope where one character writes fic of two other characters they know and one of them finds out about it? that's this. that's the plot. i feel the "and then they do it a bunch" afterwards goes without saying, especially for those that have read my other fics, but there it is  
> also this was meant to be finished for femslash february but we can all see how that turned out. i fell into darkest dungeon and then had School Stuff to worry about and a few breakdowns over competitive overwatch but this is finally finished so here you go  
> standard warning not to be gross because this involves a trans girl, thanks in advance  
> also also thanks to my gfs for beta reads

It’s late when Lena slowly rouses with the feeling of something being _off_. She rolls over, sleepily frowning when she’s met with nothing but cool vacant sheets, and pats at her side a few times before cracking an eye open to confirm - there’s no one in the bed next to her.

“Em?” she asks the room as she sits up and rubs the sleep from her eyes with one hand, running the other through her messy hair. The room is dark, but there’s a crack of light coming from under the door.

A look at the clock shows it’s well past midnight. Lena frowns.

Usually Emily wakes her if she has trouble sleeping.

She slides to the side of the mattress, slips her slippers on, and crosses to the bedroom door, carefully opening it and shuffling out. Her ears strain and catch the sound of a quiet _clack clack clack_ of a keyboard coming from the living room. Her steps are muted as she makes her way over towards the noise.

Emily sits cross-legged on the couch in her pajamas, biting her lip as she types away at her laptop with a pair of reading glasses sitting low on her nose. A forgotten cup of tea rests on the coffee table.

“Alright?” Lena asks with a yawn, scratching at her thigh as she stands in the doorway. Emily jumps at her voice, but smiles at the sight of her sleepy girlfriend.

“Oh! Yeah, I’m alright. Woke up with an idea, you know how it goes. Didn’t wake you, did I?”

Lena trundles over with another yawn and slumps next to her on the couch, pouting when Emily closes the laptop before she can see what she’s writing.

“Nah. Woke up and missed you is all. Whatcha writin’, love? Must be good if it got you out of bed.”

“Nothing special,” Emily deflects, pressing a kiss to the top of Lena’s head when she leans against her shoulder. “Just a bit of fiction.”

“You’ll lemme read it when it’s done?”

“Mm. Maybe. It’s nothing I’d publish, just something fun for me.”

“I’m fun for you,” Lena tiredly mumbles with a nuzzle to Emily’s neck.

“That you are, sweet. Let’s get you back to bed, yeah? Can’t have my hero blinking into walls because she’s so tired.”

“Was one time,” she lies, linking her fingers with Emily’s as she’s made to stand and gently coaxed back to their bedroom.

“Of course it was. Come on, into bed with us,” Emily coos, flipping off the lights and closing the bedroom door behind her. Lena hums and climbs back into bed, snuggling up against her immediately with a sigh.

“Izzit porn?” Lena asks after a beat of silence. She drapes an arm over Emily’s stomach and cuddles closer. “What you were writing,” she clarifies.

“... Maybe.”

Lena smiles against her shoulder and gives it a kiss. “Definitely wanna read it then.”

Emily huffs a laugh and pulls her glasses off, setting them on the nightstand before cozying up to Lena. “We’ll see.”

“Love you,” she mumbles, already drifting off.

“Love you too, Lena.”

* * *

 

The late night interlude is nearly forgotten the next day. Lena comes home in the afternoon with her arms full of groceries, smiling at Emily from behind the heavy paper bags as she heads towards the kitchen.

“Cheers, love! They just put out the bread so I snagged a fresh baguette for dinner. Said you were makin’ spaghetti tonight, yeah?”

Emily follows her in, kissing her cheek as she sets the bags onto the counter. “That was the plan. Smells lovely.”

Lena beams and turns to give her a proper kiss hello. “ _You’re_ lovely. Lemme pop the hardware off and I’ll be back to help unload these.”

Emily nods, distractedly peering into the bags. She smiles brightly at the pints of ice cream in one, fishing them out to put them away first as Lena unbuckles her accelerator and heads to the living room.

She sets it in the charging station and turns back to the kitchen, but her eyes catch Emily’s laptop open on the coffee table. Suddenly, she recalls the previous night. She can make out the word processor open on the screen and curiosity gets the best of her - maybe Emily was working on that spot of writing she mentioned. Wouldn’t hurt to take a quick peek.

She sneaks over and quickly skims the page her girlfriend has up, jaw dropping when the words register.

_... Widowmaker sneered as she was pinned to the rooftop, cold body pressing against the heat of the hero’s._

_“No pithy quips now that you’re on the bottom, luv?” the charming Brit needled, grinning as she held the assassin’s wrists down. In this position, her eyes caught on the sharp lines inked onto the Talon agent’s forearm -_ ** _cauchemar._** _Tracer’s own beautiful nightmare, one she craved every night._

_“You’re lucky enough to be on top for once, cherie,” the French woman responded in her silky drawl, tearing her from her contemplation. The alluring blue woman smirked and winked, enjoying the resulting pretty pink flush spreading down Tracer’s neck. She clearly wasn’t trying very hard to fight her way out from her position beneath her._

_“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean!”_

_Widowmaker slowly licked her full lips before responding, golden eyes bright with mischief as chocolate brown followed the movement of her pink tongue. She_

“Was that just a trick to get me to put away all the groceries,” Emily began as she poked her head out from the kitchen, “or were you planning-- oh.” She stops abruptly at the sight of Lena gawking at her laptop, flushing when her head snaps up to meet her gaze.

“... Well, cat’s outta the bag on that one then,” she mumbles to herself, running a hand over her reddened face and disappearing back into the kitchen. Lena joins her a moment later, still looking stunned as she leans against the doorframe and silently watches her put the rest of the groceries away.

The quiet begins to get to Emily. She’s about to open her mouth to break it when Lena does it for her.

“You’re writing dirty fiction about _me,_ ” she starts, voice heavy with disbelief.

“Yes,” Emily admits.

“Dirty fiction about me and _Widowmaker._ ”

“... Yes,” she admits again, more reluctantly this time. She distracts herself by beginning to wash the strawberries Lena bought.

“You’re writing dirty fiction about me and Widowmaker,” she repeats. Emily sighs.

“Look, I know you’re probably peeved, but it was just something that popped into my mind last night and--”

“I’m not peeved,” Lena interrupts with a frown.

“... You’re not?”

“Just. Confused, I suppose? A bit flattered. And alright, maybe a _little_ bit upset that I’m apparently a bottom in this fic,” she teases as she comes up behind Emily, resting her chin on her shoulder and slipping her arms around her waist.

Emily scoffs and sinks back into her embrace as she shuts the water off. “Are you trying to convince me you wouldn’t be? For _her?_ ”

“I can top!” Lena pouts, squeezing her. “... but yeah, alright, she’d probably be on top, at least the first time. You thought about this a lot, then?”

“I wouldn’t say a _lot_ ,” Emily mumbles, tumbling the strawberries into a bowl on the counter. She turns in Tracer’s arms to face her. “You’re really not angry?” she asks, arms looping around her neck.

“Nah. It’s a bit weird, won’t lie. Certainly wasn’t expecting you to get off on the thought of us together. But it’s... pretty hot, honestly.”

Emily gawks at her. “Yeah?”

Lena blushes, shrugging and refusing to meet Emily’s eyes. “Yeah. You know I think your writing’s excellent normally, and you know I’m into her. Request to read it when you’re finished still stands.”

Soft lips surprise her as they brush against her own in a gentle kiss. Emily barely pulls away to whisper. “Perhaps later you’d like to hear the outline I have in mind?”

Her fingers play at the short hairs near the nape of Lena’s neck, gently urging her closer for a deeper kiss. Lena presses her back against the sink and opens her mouth for Emily, eyes shutting as their tongues touch, and works her thigh between her legs. Emily whimpers, giving her hair a tug as she rocks down against it.

The rest of the groceries could wait.

* * *

 

Later that night, Emily returned to her laptop as Lena took care of the dishes from dinner. She had written a few more paragraphs by the time her girlfriend plopped down onto the couch next to her with a smug grin.

“Have you gotten to the good bits yet?”

Emily rolls her eyes with a laugh. “If you’re asking if I’ve gotten to the _shagging,_ then no, not yet. You’re still squirming underneath her on the rooftop.”

“I thought _I_ was on top!”

“That didn’t last very long, pet,” Emily says with a kiss to her cheek. “You’re easy to manipulate when you’re distracted.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Lena cheekily replies. Her hand settles on Emily’s bare knee, lazily petting the soft skin with her thumb.

“Oh? Then let me clarify.” Emily’s smile slips to a smirk as she leans into Lena, lips trailing to her ear as her breasts press against her arm. One hand reaches up to tenderly cup Lena’s cheek while the other rests on top of the one at her knee.

“You’re rather willing to go along with a pretty girl when you’re horny, love. All she had to do was rub up against you and say something flirty to catch you off-guard. She had you pinned beneath her in seconds.”

Lena swallows. “I like to think I’m not that easy, Em.”

“Yeah, you would like to think that.” She nips at the shell of her ear, hot breath washing over it as she continues. “She’d have no problem positioning you just how she wants you if she let that husky French voice of hers drip into your ear though. You love that accent don’t you, pet?”

Emily nuzzles at her cheek, delighting in the heat rushing to her lover’s face and her telling silence. Her hands slip to Lena’s waist and give her a squeeze before easily tugging her into her lap, fingers teasing under her shirt with lazy circles against her sides.

“You’d let those cold hands roam all over your body, wouldn’t you? All she’d have to do is call you her _bonne fille_ and you’d turn to putty. Isn’t that right, darling? You like being a good girl. You like a bit of praise with your teasing.”

A hand slips up her chest to grope at her as Emily’s mouth works down her neck, kissing and nibbling at the soft, warm skin. Lena squirms in her lap, head tilting to the side when a hot tongue drags over her.

“You’re being rude,” she mutters, then gasps as Emily scratches over her bra and pinches at a quickly hardening nipple. “This is, this has to be _illegal_ ,” Lena weakly continues as she sinks back into Emily’s arms. “It’s too bloody hot.”

Emily quietly laughs, squeezing at Lena’s breast. “It can get hotter,” she offers while circling a stiff nipple with the tip of her finger. “Shall I continue?”

“... Yes.”

“That’s what I thought,” she says with a kiss to Lena’s jaw. “I’d planned to have Widowmaker swing you into an abandoned office, but would it be more in character to just take you there on the rooftop? You’d know better, after all.”

“Yeah,” Lena huffs, voice breaking as Emily runs her thumb along the waistband of her leggings, “she’d probably be more into doing it on the rooftop. More avenues of escape, easier to see threats coming, semi-public. Would probably get off on pushing my face into the asphalt, too.”

Emily lets out a pleased noise as she sucks at Lena’s neck. “Bet you would too, filthy girl,” she mumbles against her skin, smirking as Lena whimpers and squirms in response.

“Anyway. So she’s got you on your back, straddling your hips,” Emily resumes, “bearing down on you and giving you that sexy smirk, tits hanging temptingly in front of your face and ponytail whippin’ in the wind. Maybe she’s a little roughed up from fighting you.”

Lena bites her lip as she imagines it - Widowmaker’s weight above her, cool hands holding down her wrists as thick thighs keep her hips pinned, those gorgeous bright eyes flicking down to her lips as she whispers how _alive_ Tracer makes her feel.

“Next thing you know, she’s snoggin’ you for all you’re worth, rubbing up against you like a cat. She can feel you gettin’ stiff against that thin skintight suit of hers, and you can feel her lips curl into a smile against yours as she starts grinding down on you.” She traces light fingertips over the crotch of Lena’s leggings, brushing back and forth against the growing bulge.

“Bet she doesn’t have anything on under that suit, either,” Emily continues in a teasing whisper. “Nothing but latex and spandex between your naughty bits. If you promised to be good and keep your hands above your head, maybe she’d get rid of one or the other. Or both, and let you have a good rut against her dripping quim.”

Lena shivers under her delicate touches, precum dribbling against her briefs at the words. Her body burns with the mental image of Widowmaker stripping out of her suit, of her folds slick and flushed as they drag against her length, of her haughty smirk and calculating yellow eyes pinning her to the ground just as easily as her hands had.

Emily’s hand is warm and firm and _surprising_ when it cups her tightly, the light caresses against her veering into sharp squeezes at her package, and Lena chokes out a moan. Her hips twitch towards the touch, legs spreading, and she whimpers as Emily delves underneath her tights to fondle her over her underwear.

“So hard,” Emily breathes into her ear, smile evident in her voice. “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you, pet?”

“Yeah, a bit,” Lena responds faintly. “You’ve got a way with words, love.”

Emily giggles and runs her palm over Lena’s chest, hugging her close and kissing at her cheek. “I bet she'd tease you over how hard you'd be - she seems to like teasing you, yeah? Pretty thing like you all confident and quippy in a fight rendered speechless when your back’s on the cold ground.” She nips sharply at Lena's neck, causing a squeak. “You do like to get mouthy sometimes though. Maybe you'd make a comment about how wet she is in response, just to get her irritated.”

Her fingers drag over Lena’s collar bones and graze against the column of her throat, her voice a low murmur as she continues.

“Maybe she'd fit that cold gloved hand around your throat,” Emily murmurs, reaching up to gently squeeze the sides of Lena’s neck, “feel your heart race under her touch while hers keeps that same steady thump as always.”

Lena's mouth drops open with a gasp - her airflow isn't restricted, it's just the barest hint of pressure against her carotids, but it sends a real enough wave of heat and want crashing through her. Her heart _is_ racing, pounding underneath Emily's fingers as the whispered scene unfolds in her mind. Her length throbs against Emily's hand and strains at the fabric of her underwear, pulsing with her desperate need and dripping with her arousal.

“Please,” she whimpers, unsure herself of what exactly she's asking for - for a harder squeeze at her neck, or between her legs? For more of Emily's breathy voice in her ear, filling her mind with thoughts of another woman? For her to strip her and fuck her until her mind goes blank with pleasure, until the _only_ thing she can say is ‘please’?

Honestly? Probably all of the above.

“You ever wonder if she watches us here at home?” Emily suddenly asks, gaze shifting over Lena’s shoulder and towards the sliding glass doors. Theirs is one of many of buildings packed into the area, apartment complexes of varying sizes and townhouses crammed between them. Perfect vantage points.

Lena's breath catches in her chest. Her eyes flick to the darkened buildings across from them. She licks her lips and responds.

“Might've crossed my mind before.”

Emily’s soft giggle makes her shiver.

“Wonder if she might be watching us right now,” she contemplates with a deliberate squeeze between Lena’s legs. “Shame she can’t hear the dirty ideas getting you so worked up.”

The hand at Lena’s throat sinks down her chest once more, then falls to her hip.

“Take your top off,” Emily quietly commands, and pulls away to let her move. Lena grabs the hem of her shirt and slips it over her head. It’s quickly tossed aside. She shivers when Emily presses back against her, mouth returning to her ear and hand climbing back up her chest. It teases her stiff nipples through her simple white sports bra, alternating between lazy rubs and impish tweaks.

“How ‘bout we give our voyeur a show, gorgeous?” she murmurs, grinning when Lena lets out another whimper, her length twitching against Emily’s palm.

“What d’you have in mind?” Lena huffs.

“Maybe something like this,” Emily begins, hand gliding over her ribs. It slips underneath Lena’s bra and sharply tugs it up to her neck. “For starters. Bet she doesn’t know these are pierced, hm?” Her fingers brush against the thin horseshoe ring in her left nipple, teasingly flipping it up and down.

“Or rather, _didn’t."_ She gives it a tug and Lena lets out a gasp. Her eyes shut tightly as she imagines Widowmaker calmly perched on a rooftop, watching her half-naked fidgeting in Emily’s lap through the glowing red panels of her visor.

“Fuck,” she whispers, “keep going, Em. Please.”

“Mm, my darling exhibitionist,” Emily coos. She continues playing with Lena’s nipples as her other hand slips into her underwear at last. Her touch is frustratingly gentle - a single finger drags along her pulsing shaft, warm and delicate as it sweeps over her wet tip. The back of her knuckles meet damp fabric as she pulls the material away from Lena’s body and coaxes her erection out into the open.

“There we are. Let her get a good look at you like this,” she instructs. “No covering up.”

Lena whimpers, ears burning, but keeps her hands at her sides. Emily smiles.

“That’s a girl. Look at you, all stiff and wet and on display.” The hand still in her underwear tugs the fabric down her hips. “Lift your bum, I want these off.”

“Alright,” Lena breathes, lifting her hips to let Emily peel her leggings to her thighs, then her knickers. Wet splotches darken the front of them.

“Get them all the way off for me, love,” Emily softly commands, both hands drifting to her hips and squeezing.

Lena swallows and obediently shoves the fabric down her legs the rest of the way. When she leans back against her, Emily’s hands slip lower to begin petting over her thighs. “Spread,” she murmurs. A pleased moan escapes her as Lena does as she commands.

“Good girl,” she whispers. “Bet you’d spread like this for Widowmaker if she asked. Desperate, needy thing like you would probably throw yourself at her knob first if she wanted.”

“Fuck,” Lena whines, bucking her hips into the air. Precum drools down her shaft.

“We both know you’d rather bend over for her though. How often have you wanked thinking about her giving your arse a few smacks and digging her fingers around inside of you?” As she teases her, Emily’s hands drift higher up her thighs until she’s softly cupping her balls and giving feather-light touches along her length. Lena blushes brightly and shivers as her fingers ghost over her skin.

“I’d say an appropriate amount, all things considered.”

Emily huffs a laugh and carefully swipes a finger around Lena’s tip, letting out a content hum as her dick sharply twitches.

“You’d love being with both of us though, wouldn’t you? We’d make a pretty Lena sandwich of you.” She rubs against the underside of Lena’s head with a grin. “Both of us ganging up on you, squeezin’ you between us. Kissing, licking, biting, _stroking.”_ Her hand finally closes around Lena’s length in a loose fist and drags upwards. Lena groans, the pressure at once a relief and a cause for distress - she needs more, harder, faster, and Emily seems intent on refusing to satisfy. She thrusts into Emily’s grip to no avail, her own hands clutching at the sofa.

“Em, please,” she pants desperately.

“Hm?” Emily nuzzles at her neck and squeezes her balls gently. “Tell me what you need, sweet.”

“I need to _cum,_ Emily,” Lena whines back.

“I don’t think you’re quite at that point yet, love.” She glances at her laptop’s clock. “Barely been twenty minutes. You don’t want to disappoint our audience, do you?”

Lena lets out a whimper and cracks a grin. “Maybe she’d be impressed with how many times I can go.”

Emily snorts a laugh. “Maybe. You’ll need a toy for that, then.” She presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek and runs her palm over her tip. “Mm. That’s not a half bad idea, actually. If you go grab one I’ll give you a proper tug when you get back.”

Lena is off like a shot even without her accelerator, nearly tripping over her discarded clothes in her rush to their bedroom.

“And no touching yourself while you’re in there!” Emily calls after her. The resulting offended scoff makes her shake her head with a fond smile.

While she waits for her to come back, her eyes wander back to the sliding glass doors.

What if Widowmaker really _was_ watching them?

There are probably better things an international terrorist organization’s top assassin could be doing in her free time besides peeping at her foe and her girlfriend getting frisky in their living room, but...

She squints, almost convinced she can see a faint reddish glow from the roof of a neighboring building, then shakes her head to clear the thought. She’s getting too wrapped up in the fantasy.

A loud thump and a quiet curse from their bedroom draws her attention.

Emily frowns. “Everything alright, love?”

“Dropped the sodding toy. Gimme a sec to wash up,” Lena calls back, followed by the soft sound of running water.

Emily laughs to herself and uses the extra time to strip down, unzipping and wriggling out of her skirt. Her clothes join Lena’s on the floor, and by the time her lover returns, she’s resting fully nude on the couch, one foot up on the coffee table as she idly pets at herself.

Lena stops in the doorway and gulps. “Good lord you’re hot.”

“You’ve already got the girl, hero, no need for flattery,” Emily quips, dragging her eyes over Lena’s body and the objects in her hands. “Now get your cute arse back over here, unless you’ve changed your mind?”

“It’s not _flattery,_ it’s a _fact,”_ Lena pouts as she makes her way back to Emily. There’s a brief moment of hesitation when she’s not sure where to sit until Emily reaches for her and tugs her back into her lap.

“Mm. Missed you,” she murmurs before pressing a kiss to her cheek. Lena turns her head to peck her lips. “Missed you too. Back to business then, yeah?”

“Needy,” Emily teases. “Set the towel and the toy on the table, we won’t need them for a bit. And you can take your bra off while I lube you up.”

Lena passes the small bottle of water-based lubrication to Emily, sets the bright teal phallus on top of the towel on the coffee table, and goes to pull her bra over her head. While she does so, Emily uncaps the bottle and pours a good amount into her palm, then caps it and passes it back to Lena to set aside.

She just drops it to the floor when Emily’s warm, slick hand wraps around her length.

“Oh _yes,”_ Lena breathes, leaning back into her with a sigh of relief as it firmly drags up and squeezes back down.

“Spread, darling,” Emily quietly reminds her, tapping at her thigh with her free hand. “Let Widowmaker get a good look at this.”

Lena flushes. “Amélie.”

“Yes?”

“Her name. Her real name, I mean. It’s Amélie.”

“Oh. Isn’t that a funny coincidence,” Emily muses. “Let _Amélie_ get a good look at this, then. Can’t imagine you’ll last long with both our eyes on you and me giving you a good wank, and I’d hate for her to miss the first load.”

She tugs firmly at Lena, hand easily gliding over her, and Lena whimpers and bucks into it, legs spreading wide.

“Mm, that’s it, pet. You’re bloody gorgeous,” she breathes. “Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

It takes a few tries for Lena to make words, made only more difficult when she feels slick fingers creep lower to tease against her hole. “Go on,” Emily urges with a smirk, reaching to continue stroking her with her free hand.

“Her in front of us, watching. In uniform. Lifting one of those heels to my chest and glaring at me like I’m wasting her time. Fuck,” she gasps, face pinching in her efforts not to cum.

“Why keep her waiting then, darling? Make a mess for her.”

Lena whines, a hand flying to cover her face as her hips roughly jerk in Emily’s lap. The first spurt of her climax hits her in the neck and drips down her chest, followed by another between her breasts, then another across her belly. Emily moans against her ear, runny warmth drooling over her fist in pulses.

“That’s a good girl,” she praises. “Amélie might’ve even smiled.”

Lena huffs a laugh. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Would probably make you lick her boot clean though, yeah?” Emily grins when she feels Lena pulse in her hand at the mental image. She squeezes the last few drops from her, to her quiet whimper, before bringing her hand up to her lips. “Clean,” she says plainly.

Lena grabs her by the wrist, lips parting and tongue slipping out to lick up her own cum. While her mouth works over Emily’s knuckles, the fingers between her legs prod and probe at her tight hole until one presses its way inside of her.

Her tongue falters as she lets out a squeak. She spreads even wider, hips rocking against the pressure, and gasps as Emily squirms a second inside of her.

“So ready for me,” Emily murmurs in her ear, gently thrusting her fingers inside of her. “How’s this feel, pet?”

The obvious twitch of her length is answer enough, but Lena manages a few words. “So good,” she sighs out, head tilting back against Emily’s shoulder. She drags Emily’s free hand down her sticky chest, then drops her own down to squeeze at Emily’s thighs. “You feel so _good_ inside me, Em.”

A moan rumbles through the redhead as she grinds up against Lena - even if the teasing might be mostly for her girl’s benefit, Emily won’t lie and say it isn’t working her up too. There’s a reason she wrote the fic to begin with, after all.

Her teeth meet Lena’s ear with a gentle tug to the shell as a slick third finger works into her, all of them curving against her on the next press in and coaxing a drawn out moan from her. Her free hand brushes against her piercings on the way back down her body, giving one a tug before scratching down her stomach, grinning at the whimper it causes. “Bet Amélie would love the pretty little noises you make. Maybe we could make a game of it, see who could get you the loudest.”

Lena bucks with a sharp moan. “Please,” she gasps, letting out another as Emily returns to stroking her.

“You do like being a brat sometimes, though. Maybe you’d try to keep as quiet as you could, make us work for it. Until we team up against you, of course.” She breathes a chuckle against Lena’s ear and speeds up her thrusts into her. “Me holding you wide open as she puts her mouth on you, pretty yellow eyes winking up at you as those soft lips close around your knob.”

Her palm brushes over her tip then, fingers ghosting along the underside, and the tickle of pressure is enough to send Lena over the edge again. She buries her face in Emily’s neck with a whimper and coats her forearm with warmth, panting harshly and squeezing at her thighs. Emily pets along her length through the aftershocks, then carefully eases her fingers out of her lover.

“Pass the towel when you can, sweet. We’ve gotten into a bit of a sticky situation, it seems.”

“You’re awful,” Lena mumbles against her neck, following it up with a kiss and a smile Emily can feel. It’s only when she starts licking and nibbling along her pulse that she gives Lena an impatient nudge.

“ _Towel_ , Miss Sticky. While we’re young.”

Lena lets out a huff as she sits up. “Bossy,” she says as she grabs both the towel and the toy, then passes the former to Emily. She scoots off of her lap and back onto the couch as Emily begins cleaning herself off.

“You like when I’m bossy,” she teases, wiping off her arms and hands.

“Very true.”

Emily turns to clean Lena off as well and drags the towel down her chest. “Still up for one more?” she asks as she mops up the mess.

Lena hums softly and brushes Emily’s hair back from her face, cupping her cheek. “Definitely. I demand a kiss first, though.”

She leans in and catches her lips with hers, sighing quietly as Emily presses back against her. Her lips are soft and curved into a smile, and they slide against hers sweetly, comfortable and perfect. No matter how many times they’ve kissed, she still manages to alight a fluttery feeling in her chest.

She’s not aware of being moved onto her back until it meets the fabric of the couch, Emily’s weight warm and comforting above her. Lena buries a hand in her hair to kiss her more deeply, their mouths opening in sync and tongues brushing against one another.

Emily moans against her and gives her lower lip a nibble before pulling away.

“Should put the towel down before we get too carried away,” she says, slightly breathless. Lena responds by lifting her hips for her to do so, then blushing as Emily retrieves the bottle of lube she had dropped earlier.

“Sorry ‘bout that, love,” she mumbles as she settles back down on the couch. Emily only smirks and uncaps it once more, offering a hand out to Lena.

“Toy?”

Lena passes it off obediently, unprepared for Emily brushing the teal silicone toy along her own length. She jolts under the soft touch and whimpers as it teases lower, eyes closing. There’s a quiet, wet noise, and then she feels slickness trickling down the ridged shaft and against her hole.

 _“Oh,”_ she gasps out, arching as Emily twists and slides it against her. She clutches at the towel underneath her, legs spreading wide enough that one hangs off the side of the couch, and sucks in a sharp breath when the tip of the toy starts pressing into her.

“That’s a girl, relax,” Emily breathes. She pets along Lena’s thigh with her free hand and wriggles the toy’s slightly tapered tip inside, pausing to watch her lover’s face for discomfort once it settles there.

“More,” Lena urges with a flush, panting as more of the toy slips inside of her and probes around. She feels Emily’s cheek rest against the knee still propped up on the couch, her lips pressing a kiss to her warm skin. “So pretty,” she just barely hears her whisper, bringing even more heat to her cheeks, but the toy starts sliding faster and deeper into her then, stealing away her reply.

“Mm. Lena?”

Lena hums a curious acknowledgement.

“Would you let Amélie strap up and bum you while I watched?”

The toy presses into her harder at the question, as deep as it can go, and Lena’s mouth drops open as her hips buck. _“Yes,”_ she moans, “yes, yes, _yes.”_

She feels a puff of air against her as Emily laughs. “Wouldn’t just watch, of course. You’re too lovely to keep my hands to myself.” The hand not thrusting the toy into her pets up Lena’s thigh and squeezes at her hip. There’s a brief coolness as Emily shifts and pulls away from her knee, but then the tickle of warm breath over her erection snatches her attention.

Lena’s eyes flutter open, then struggle to stay that way as she catches sight of Emily smiling up at her from between her legs. She whimpers as she watches her tongue slip out and lightly lick up the underside of her cock, the hand firmly holding onto her hip preventing her from jerking towards her mouth.

Emily’s bright eyes focus on her face, the toy never faltering in its rhythm into her, and she begins trailing slow, wet kisses along her length.

“Bloody _hell,_ Emily,” Lena says as she twitches against her lips. “I’d do anything you wanted - both of you.”

“And you say you’re not a bottom,” Emily teases back, breath washing over her. The hand at Lena’s hip slides over to squeeze around her base.

“You of all people should know I can top, love. It’s just _situational._ And gettin’ sandwiched by the two of you is _not_ one of those situations.”

“Fair do’s.”

With the dispute resolved, Emily hooks Lena’s knee over her shoulder and closes her lips around her tip. As she shifts, she manages to thrust the toy into her at an even better angle.

“I’ll take this as your apology,” Lena wheezes as she arches underneath her. Emily huffs a laugh through her nose, but doesn’t respond otherwise - her mouth is suddenly quite busy.

Lena slings an arm over her eyes, panting as Emily sucks her off and steadily fucks her with her favorite toy. The idea of Widowmaker watching this unfold still echoes loudly in her mind. It spurs her to pinch and tug at her nipples with her free hand, to squeeze at her own breasts and flick the piercings, to look as utterly debauched as she feels.

If Amélie _is_ watching, she’s getting one hell of a show.

Her hips spasm and send her length down Emily’s throat briefly, and she keens as she smoothly swallows around her. Lena registers a soft _click_ before her mind is wiped blank with sudden vibrations.

“Em, fuck, Em, I’m-- Emily, _shit,_ Em, oh God,” she babbles breathlessly, nearly in tears as Emily grinds the buzzing toy against her insides. “Please, I’m so-- please, Em, _please.”_

Emily’s tongue swipes along the underside of her shaft as she gives her a firm suck, rushing her into climax one last time. Lena wails, toes curling and back bowing, shudders wracking her body with every pulse. Emily pulls away halfway through her orgasm, twisting and squeezing her fist along her throbbing length, and lets Lena coat her cheeks and lips and tongue with the rest of her release. Lena’s eyes flutter open long enough to catch sight of it.

 _“Fuck,”_ she gasps out, head snapping back against the cushion and eyes slamming shut as she paints another line across Emily’s face.

The thick spurts eventually trail into dribbles as Emily milks her for every last drop. Lena goes boneless against her and twitches with the aftershocks, too dazed to notice Emily tugging the towel out from under her and gently setting her lower half back onto the couch.

The toy clicks off as she lies there heaving for breath and Emily carefully eases it out of her. She wipes it off on the towel before setting it aside, then wipes her face and hands on the other half. By the time she’s done cleaning up, Lena has returned to the mortal realm.

“You’re perfect,” she dreamily mumbles. Emily laughs.

“Hardly, sweet, but I appreciate the sentiment. It was good, then?”

Lena hums her approval and weakly paws at her. “C’mere, Em. You might’ve turned my limbs to jelly but I still want to do something for you.”

Emily bites her lip, about to voice a protest when Lena flashes her a lazy smirk. “Can smell how wet you are from here. Give us a taste, love. It’s only fair to let Amélie watch you enjoy yourself, too.”

The last bit draws a snort from Emily even as she climbs up Lena’s body. “Doubt she’d be interested in me, Lena.”

“Nah, she’d love a pretty thing like you. And anyone who’s _not_ interested in seein’ a dishy ginger get her end away is barmy.” Lena grins, loosely wrapping her arms around Emily’s thighs as she straddles her face. Emily returns the smile with a laugh and a fond pet to her hair.

“Nutter.”

She sinks down onto Lena’s eager mouth before she can respond, grabbing onto the arm of the couch to brace herself as hot tongue drags through slick flesh. The rough hands at her thighs squeeze and pull her closer, urging her to rock against her mouth, and Emily is only happy to oblige.

“Lena,” she purrs with a roll of her hips. Tongue slips inside of her and Emily jolts forward with a whimper, jaw dropping as Lena kisses her deeply. Unfortunately, it’s not there for long, suddenly pulling away to tease up her thigh, and she gives a disappointed whine in response. “Don’t tease,” Emily sighs out, “I’ve been randy for hours.”

Lena lets out a pleased murmur and presses a wet kiss against Emily’s inner thigh.

“It’s not my fault you soak your knickers thinkin’ about me and Amélie together,” she says as she nuzzles at slick ginger curls. She's treated to a sharp tug to her hair in return.

“Of _course_ it is - you were the one that showed me pictures of her. I’m not a _nun,_ Lena.”

“In all honesty, she’d probably make a nun damp.”

 _“Please_ stop talking, love.”

Lena snorts a laugh but does as she’s told, busying her mouth between her thighs. Emily moans as her lips drag over her clit and place light, teasing kisses against it. _“Lena,”_ she whines, followed by a breathless squeak as a firm tongue finally swipes over her. Her hips twitch as soft lips close around the swollen nub, and she grinds down as the licks grow focused and rhythmic.

When it slips lower and squirms back inside of her, she arches with a gasp, jerking against Lena’s face. A steadying hand slides down her thigh and between her legs to pet quickly and softly over her clit, even and steady and angled just so. Emily trembles, chanting Lena’s name in a crescendo as she’s increasingly overwhelmed, nails digging into the sofa while she bucks against her. She knows she’s making an absolute mess of her girlfriend’s face, but turnabout is fair play.

If the noises she’s letting out are any indication, Lena doesn’t mind very much anyway.

She clenches against the probing tongue, hips jumping at the careful touches to her now sensitive clit, and struggles to catch her breath. Lena’s tongue slips out of her but continues with meandering licks, playing over and between Emily’s lips with quiet, pleased moans.

After a few moments of letting herself enjoy the soft, lazy kisses between her legs, Emily shifts off of Lena’s face with a happy sigh. She pets at unruly dark locks and smirks at the glistening wetness extending from her nose down.

“Had enough?” Emily asks as she straddles Lena’s middle, fondly cupping a damp cheek.

“Mm. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is a bit knackered.” There’s a faint slur to her words that brings a grin to Emily’s face. Her hands slowly pet along Emily’s sides. “Could give the toy a rinse and let you have a go with it though,” Lena offers, hands drifting down to give her rear a squeeze. Emily bites her lip, tempted.

“Maybe. It would be a good time to clean up and move things into the bedroom.”

“Aw, tired of givin’ our friendly neighborhood sniper woman a show?” Lena smirks and sends a wave towards the sliding glass doors. Emily chuckles as she gets to her feet.

“Well if she wants to see more, she’s welcome to come over here and join us,” she says, holding out a hand for Lena to take.

“I’ll let her know during our next tiff.” She takes the hand and presses a kiss to it as she sits up. “Would you actually ever...?”

“Ever what?”

Lena chews at her lip as they clean up. “You know. Ever actually include Amélie? This has all been fun tonight, but, would you seriously consider it?”

Emily pauses with her laptop half closed and turns to look at Lena. “In just sex? Or is that a more general relationship ‘include’?”

Lena picks up the towel as a flush works over her face. “Both, I guess.”

“Hm. She’s stopped trying to kill you, yeah?”

“Quite certain she has. We’ve even worked together on a few ops. Not very often, and when our interests conflict, we’re still back at it again, but our fights have felt a lot less... lethal, these days. Might even call it playful.”

“Oh?”

“It’s a bit like roughhousing. The guns are more of a formality, usually. We drop ‘em and get physical pretty quick, but I don’t think that’s odd - she’s a sniper and I’m comin’ at her from close range most of the time.”

Emily shuts the lights as they bring everything back into the bedroom and flashes Lena a smirk. “Do tell.”

“I can _control_ myself, Em,” she huffs as Emily gets the door. “Gonna be harder now though, probably.”

“You’re already hard just thinking about it, pet.”

Lena looks down to check as she dumps the used towel in their hamper, then immediately feels foolish for doing so. “Am not!”

Emily laughs and climbs onto their bed, watching as Lena heads into their bathroom to wash the toy. “Regardless, I’d be willing to let you see how things could work. If something happens, you’ll tell me?”

“Of course! I’ll make sure she knows about us, if she doesn’t already. And you know, ideally, I’d like it if she and you got along. And _no,_ not just because I’m hot for a threesome,” Lena calls over the running water.

“At least you admit it.”

The water shuts off and Lena pads back into the room with the toy, pouting. “Really though. I think she’d like you. And I think you’d like her, aside from the whole murder thing. She’s getting better about that though.”

“She’s getting better... about murder?”

Lena grins and slides into bed beside her, dragging the toy along Emily’s sternum. “Yeah. Talon’s mostly crumbling these days. She’s more of a freelancer now.”

“Interesting,” Emily says with a breathy sigh as the toy drifts down her stomach. Lena is warm against her, snuggled up to her side and pressing kisses to her jaw, breath tickling as it washes over her neck. She lets out a moan as Lena licks to her ear and gives it a nibble.

“I’ll take that as a sign to keep going?” she whispers.

 _“Yes,”_ Emily moans, legs spreading as Lena drags the toy lower and nestles it between her lips.

“Lovely,” Lena murmurs, “so lovely.” She grinds it against her clit and relishes the whimper Emily lets out. Her hips rock against her and press her slowly growing hardness against her thigh.

“Insatiable,” Emily says with a gasp, arching as Lena’s lips find her throat and begin leaving wet kisses along it. She feels them twitch into a smile.

It’s followed by the soft click of the toy and its resulting powerful vibrations against her.

Emily’s mouth drops open, a low whimper escaping as it buzzes against her clit. Her head tosses to the side, baring more of her neck to Lena’s hungry mouth, and she suddenly finds air in short supply. _“Shit.”_

Her hips buck and briefly send the vibrator lower, teasing at her entrance, before it slides back up and smears wetness over her sensitive nub. Emily whimpers and pulls at Lena’s shoulder, urging her on top of her.

She straddles Emily’s leg with a smirk and rubs herself against her. Her leaking tip drags over her thigh, leaving a trail of wetness, and Emily moans as her hips start to roll with hers.

“Good,” she sighs out, reaching down for Lena’s wrist and guiding her to hold the toy against her more firmly. Lena moans into her neck. “Yeah?”

Emily’s hand slips down to cup her hip and squeeze her closer.

“Inside,” she pleads quietly, a bright blush blooming across her cheeks. “I want you inside, Lena.”

_“Fuck.”_

She slides the vibrator lower and presses it into Emily, who sucks in a sharp breath and digs her nails into Lena’s hip. “Lena,” she whines. Any further comments are cut off with a squeak as she begins pumping the toy in and out of her.

“Gonna get you nice and ready for me, love,” Lena murmurs in between kisses up her neck. Her teeth find her ear and give it a tug. “I’ll pull this back out and buzz it against you while I stuff you. That sound good?”

“Shit,” Emily gasps, eyes squeezing shut. “Please.”

Lena lets out a contented hum and brushes her thumb against Emily’s clit, enjoying the sharp jerk of her hips and the keening moan she lets out in response. “That’s it, pet,” she whispers, pumping the vibrator into her faster.

“Please,” Emily pants, “please, please, please, _Lena!”_

She arches off the bed, shaking, the sheets balled in her fists. Lena moans as she tenses underneath her, still thrusting the toy into her despite the fierce clenching of her walls, and with a flick of her thumb, it vibrates even harder. Emily cries out and a hand flies up to bury in Lena’s hair and yank.

When she finally relaxes back onto the bed, heaving for breath, Lena shuts it off and pulls it free.

“Gorgeous,” she mutters as she softly pets her lips with the slick toy. Emily whimpers and twitches at the touch, and finally releases the death grip she has on Lena’s hair.

“Sorry, love,” Emily mumbles, giving her scalp an apologetic pet. Lena grins up at her.

“I know how you could make it up to me.”

She leans in and meets Emily’s lips for a kiss, moaning as she cups the back of her neck and pulls her closer to deepen it. When Emily begins pressing at her hip with her free hand, she lets herself be rolled onto her back, and lets out a pleased murmur when her lover straddles her waist.

“Hope that offer of giving me a stuffing is still on the table,” Emily says when she breaks the kiss. She gives Lena’s nose a peck and sits up onto her knees, scooting back until she hovers above Lena’s stiff member.

“Yes please,” Lena chirps in response, a hand automatically going for Emily’s hip. Despite watching her throughout, she’s still somehow not prepared when Emily lowers herself to grind along her length. She throbs, hips jerking up into the contact, and shivers at the muted moan Emily lets out.

Warm hands drag up Lena’s sides and cup her breasts while Emily rocks against her. She thumbs at Lena’s nipples, teasing the piercings, and slides a little further to rub her clit against Lena’s wet tip.

“Fuck, Em,” Lena moans, hand slipping down her hip to cup her rear and pull her harder against her.

“That’s the plan,” Emily breathlessly responds with grin and a tug to a nipple.

Lena gives her a swat. “Always so _cheeky_ ,” she grumbles goodnaturedly, smirking up at Emily as she gives her bottom a squeeze.

“Terrible. Absolutely terrible,” Emily deadpans.

“You love me anyway.”

She sighs with a fond smile and leans down to brush her nose against Lena’s. “That I do, sweet. Even when you’re being smart.”

Lena rolls her hips up against Emily, grinding her head at her entrance. “I’m not so bad, hm?” she says at her whimper.

“You have your moments,” Emily breathes back. She rocks down against her with a moan, stifling it against Lena’s mouth and bringing their banter to an effective end. They spend a few moments simply grinding against one another and kissing, arousal leaving them both slick and hot, before Emily reaches between them to line Lena up and sinks down to the base in one go.

She slides in easily and fills Emily up entirely, the thickness leaving her pleasantly aching. The hand that had helped guide her in plays at her clit now, slowly teasing the excited nub with light strokes while she grows accustomed to the pulsing heat inside of her.

Lena holds her to her by the hip, breaking the kiss to moan as Emily rolls against her in a slow circle. Her walls flutter and squeeze around her, drawing her in deep and pounding around her, and Lena gasps when Emily bites at her lower lip while she’s distracted with the sensations.

Her hand slides up to cup the back of Emily’s neck and pull her down for another proper kiss. Their tongues touch and glide against each other with practiced ease, slipping between mouths while lips wetly brush against lips. Emily continues rocking against her, feeling her up with one hand and playing with her swollen clit with the other, letting out pleased murmurs and sighs into her mouth when Lena hits a particularly nice spot inside of her.

It's slow, and soft, and gentle.

And then Emily sits up with a smirk.

“You said something about using that toy on me again, yeah?”

Lena throbs inside of her and weakly moans.

“Believe I mentioned something like that.” She wiggles the toy in her fingers, then nearly drops it when Emily clenches hard around her.

“Careful, love. Bit sensitive,” Lena wheezes. She lets out a pitiful whimper when Emily does it again.

“Poor thing,” Emily says without an ounce of sympathy. Her hips grind in a slow circle as she braces her hands on Lena’s chest and gently pinches her nipples between her fingers. “If you’re too tired I can take care of things on my own.”

Lena groans and brings the toy up to brush against Emily’s clit, squeezing at her hip with her free hand. “No,” she says with a huff, “as much as I like to watch, I like makin’ you lose control even more.”

The gentle nudge makes Emily buck and let out a breathy moan. “Go on, then.”

She bites hard at her lip when the vibrations start, hips twitching. Lena grins smugly. Her own hips begin to rock into Emily, thrusting steadily while she keeps the buzzing toy lightly pressed against her clit.

“You’re so pretty, Emily.” She pets along her hip and drags her thumb against the thatch of warm ginger hair. “Slick and pink and tight. Feel so good around me.”

“Lena,” she whimpers, needily rolling to meet her thrusts.

“You’re drippin’ down my knob, sweet,” Lena softly mutters. “Must’ve really gotten worked up earlier. Naughty thing.”

Her free hand climbs up Emily’s stomach in a slow pet before scratching back down. Emily shivers, nipples going hard, and pants quietly as Lena’s thrusts gather speed. The toy presses more firmly against her to compensate for their rapid shifting, the both of them moaning as the vibrations travel through them.

“Shit, Lena,” Emily huffs noisily, bouncing in her lap now. The sound of her entering her over and over again is only barely drowned out by the buzzing.

“That’s it, Em,” she purrs in response. “Gorgeous.”

Lena clutches at her hip and starts to buck even faster, head tilting back against the pillows. She can feel the telltale fluttering around her as Emily jerks against her, can hear the familiar weak mewls as she approaches her peak, and keeps herself going steady despite the beginnings of ache forming in her body.

It’s worth it for the moment when Emily screams her name.

She freezes atop Lena, jaw hanging open and eyes squeezing shut, and clenches so tightly around her she can barely keep thrusting. Her hips jolt and send Lena as deep as she can go, walls rippling around her length and milking one last release from her.

Emily lets out a breathy squeak when she feels Lena pulse and throb, an immediate rush of warmth spilling inside of her. Her arms go weak and she collapses on top of the smaller woman, burying her face in her neck and panting until the twitches slowly subside.

“Tell me you’re exhausted,” Lena eventually sighs out with a tired smile. Emily softly laughs and kisses at her throat.

“I’m exhausted. Well done.”

“Sensational,” she mumbles back. “Do we _really_ need to clean up? Bed is awful comfy.”

Emily groans. “I don’t want to kip in a mess, Lena.”

There’s a pause for a moment as the both of them lie together quietly, listening to the other breathe and the tick of a clock. Lena strokes Emily’s hair softly.

“... Are you _sure?_ Because--”

“Lena.”

“Alright, alright. You need to get up first, though.”

“... Bollocks,” Emily grumbles. Lena laughs as she struggles to get off of her.

A gush of slickness runs from between Emily’s legs as she finally rolls over onto the other side of the bed. She snatches a tissue from the nightstand to mop up the worst of it as Lena gets up to handle toy sanitation once more.

Emily makes her way into the bathroom after her to toss the soggy tissue into the bin and wraps around Lena from behind, chin resting on her shoulder. She presses a kiss behind her ear and meets her eyes in the mirror with a smile.

“So, is that carte blanche to write more smut about you?”

Lena rolls her eyes with a playful smirk. Her hands carefully rub over the toy in the warm water. “After everything tonight, you’ve still got filth on the brain?”

“Well you’re not always in London. A girl has to keep herself busy.” Emily grins back at her in the mirror. “Just thinking towards the future.”

The water turns off with only the faintest squeak from the faucet. Lena gives Emily’s cheek a kiss and reaches for a towel to clean herself up.

“Perv. But yeah, I suppose it’s fine. As long as I get to read it.”

“Sounds fair. Hope my ‘filth’ won’t get you too distracted at work.”

Lena colors slightly. “I dunno how I’m gonna be able to look Amélie in the eye now. Probably make a fool of myself next time I see her.” With toy and body now dry, they head back into the bedroom to put things away.

“So, no different than usual, then,” Emily teases as she climbs into bed. Lena gives her a playful shove with a scoff.

“Oi! _Rude.”_

They dissolve into giggles as Lena gets the lights and settles in beside her, both sighing contentedly as they wrap around each other.

“Love you, Em,” Lena eventually murmurs as she nuzzles at her shoulder. Emily gives her a gentle squeeze.

“Love you too. Night, sweet.”

As Lena drifts off and Emily begins to follow, she finds herself looking out their bedroom window.

The opposing rooftop is dark.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god don't look at me  
> thanks for reading tho :v


End file.
